The primary objective of this invention is to provide a special high quality firearm of greater capability in its class, and a much lower cost in manufacturing processes as compared to other conventional quality .22 caliber hand guns. A strong feature over any and all prior art is the fact that it can deliver five simultaneously fired rounds to a long range target with extraordinary accuracy, thus producing much higher game getting results beyond typical capabilities of other .22 caliber hand guns. Other features will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the following summary of the new invention.